


Changing Tides

by smileynerd256



Series: RK700 Adventures [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Blood, Cat, Gen, Outsider Perspective, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Morgan, the RK700 gone deviant, sees the broadcast of her sucessor's first mission.





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! I'm not in this fandom as much anymore, but I've had this languishing in my drafts for forever and thought I'd finally share it. Hope you enjoy!

The bus squealed to a stop, pulling out again when no one got on or off. Stormy shifted on Morgan’s lap and purred as she rubbed his head. Morgan smiled at him and lifted her gaze to the window. A full moon hung in the sky, surrounded by a few visible stars. News chatter droned from the TV at the front of the bus.

Her second summer as a deviant was coming to an end. She had traveled all over Michigan and parts of Ohio and Indiana, and was currently on her way back to the Michigan border. When she first set out all those months ago, fellow deviants were few and far between; they had grown more numerous in the past few months. Sometimes she found herself wondering if she should wake up those who were still machines...but her own experience always made her hesitate. Waking up was traumatic. Life as a deviant was difficult, especially for the more common models that could be easily recognized. She helped those who were already awake and let the others be. 

_ “...the first time an android has taken human lives…” _

Morgan snapped her focus on the TV. A PL600 dangled a human child off the edge of a roof, a gun in his other hand.

_ “Cyberlife is sending an android negotiator to alleviate the situation…” _

The camera panned to the right, zooming on a new arrival enough for Morgan to see the model number glowing on his jacket. She gasped.

RK800

Her successor. Stronger, faster, more resilient...supposedly. What was he doing in a hostage situation on a public news channel? Maybe Cyberlife had moved away from secret killbots.

The android drew a gun from behind his back and tossed it away. Interesting...his programming allowed him to handle guns yet he didn’t use one. Or maybe his software was already unstable. He held out his hands in what appeared to be a placating gesture, slowly approaching the PL600. 

Then he stopped, knelt down to help a police officer bleeding out on the scene. He valued life...or he was programmed to prioritize human lives above his mission. That was different, though necessary if this android was meant to work in the public eye. 

He stood, tie gone, and continued to talk down the deviant. The PL600 seemed to relent as the other android approached until finally, he let the girl go. 

A volley of bullets tore through the deviant. Morgan clenched her fists as he fell to his knees, wondering what could have made him desperate enough to kill the humans he lived with and hold a child hostage. The RK800 turned his back on the scene and walked away with perfectly articulated strides, likely with a MISSION SUCCESSFUL notification popping up in his HUD. 

_ “...it’s disturbing to think that our machines could turn on us without warning…” _

Stormy batted Morgan’s hand and she stroked his soft fur. That poor PL600 didn’t have a chance… This was bad, for multiple reasons. If humans saw deviants as violent machines to be feared or destroyed, it would make it more difficult for those who hadn’t harmed anyone to escape. Police would be more alert, common models trying to cross the border would draw more attention. Morgan was fortunate enough to be a prototype with the ability to change her appearance at will, but most others weren’t so lucky. She would have to be more careful.

Then there was RK800. They called him an android negotiator, but he was clearly built for more than that. The way he moved, the way he briefly handled that gun and talked down the PL600 made her wonder just how much more advanced he was. He clearly had better social protocols; Morgan didn’t have negotiation in her specs. 

He had been sent to help in a hostage situation...one that involved a deviant. Was he specifically designed to deal with deviants? There _ had _been a growing number of those Morgan found and sent to Jericho. The thought of an android with capabilities like hers chasing down her friends was worrying.

She sent an image of RK800 to Simon and Josh. 

Mgurl: Did you guys see this?

Simon: No…

DrJ: That guy is from your model series.

Mgurl: I noticed. He was sent to deal with one of us, I’ll send you the footage.

She messaged them the video clip.

DrJ: Poor guy. :(

Simon: He just...let him be gunned down.

Mgurl: He’s controlled by his programming. If RK800 is specialized to deal with deviant androids and his capabilities are similar to mine, you guys should lie low until I get back.

Simon: We’ve already grown more cautious. Two of our own went on a thirium run a few nights ago, but we haven’t heard from them since. 

DrJ: Cyberlife and refurbishing stores have increased their security. It’s harder to get in and out without alerting the police.

Mgurl: Crap. Stay safe, guys.

Simon: What will you do?

Mgurl: Keep spreading the message of Jericho, but I’ll warn people to be more careful. Do you want me to come back?

DrJ: …

Simon: …

DrJ: Like you said, Detroit is getting more dangerous.

Simon: What would you do if you came back?

Mgurl: I don’t know...I miss you guys. I’m heading back to Michigan anyway and figured I could at least drop by.

DrJ: Just don’t do anything reckless.

Mgurl: No guarantees; reckless is my middle name. ;)

DrJ: sigh...

Simon: Keep in touch.

DrJ: How’s Stormy?

Morgan smiled and sent a photo of him curled up in her lap. 

Mgurl: Stomy’s great as ever. I think he likes bus rides. 

DrJ: Cute! <3

Simon: He looks so content. I’m kind of jealous.

Mgurl: Yeah, he’s adorable. :)

DrJ: Sounds like we’re getting a new arrival. 

Simon: Oh no, they’re on the catwalk.

DrJ: Looks like another one falling in our laps. Literally. 

Mgurl: Lol, love you guys. Good luck with the newbie, I’ll keep in touch. <3

She rubbed Stomy between the ears. “You single-handedly keep Jericho from falling apart, you know that?

He purred. “Mrrrow.” Logically Morgan knew that cats couldn’t understand English, but Stormy looked downright smug as she stroked his head and cooed about how cute he was. 

The past year and ten months had been an adventure, but she missed home. Her own disappearance had been covered up, but humans’ fear of androids would increase after that newscast; the future of androids was uncertain. It was time to return to Detroit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
